The Untitled Kel Fic
by MrsMCM
Summary: With Yukimi and Neal, and Raoul and Buri to be wed, Kel rides to Steadfast to celebrate the couples' happy unions. There she finds an old friend, and an old spark. Cant a spark start the flame she seeks?
1. A Hard Day

The Untitled Kel Fic

Chapter 1

As they rode into Steadfast late that night, Sir Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, yawned. She wanted to get in and settled, so she could go to bed. They'd been riding since dawn, and even though she was on the placid Hoshi, she still felt the road's wear on her. Her friend and year-mate, Sir Nealen of Queenscove, was eager to see his betrothed, Yukimi. Neal threw himself from his saddle, but after riding so long, his legs gave out. A pair of hands gripped his shoulders and held him steady. Neal looked at his savior, and grinned into the face of his cousin, Domitan of Masbolle.

"Been standing long, Sir Meathead?"

Dom gave Neal a hug, slapped him on the back, then teased,

"I keep thinking some lovely lady said to have you meet her in the meeting room at headquarters. But then, she was probably meant a different Sir Neal. Only Lady Kel would want to spend more time in your company than she must."

Dom's twinkling gaze met Kel's own sleepy one. She shrugged.

"With the way he's been acting all day, not even I can stomach his antics."

Neal punched Dom lightly, and then turned to Kel, suddenly serious, and worried.

"Can you take it from here, Kel? I know you're tired. If you want me to stay and help…"

Kel smiled.

"Neal, I could do this in my sleep. I don't want you around to watch me actually do it that way."

"Are you sure?"

"The lady knight will be fine with me, get on up to your little lovely." Dom gave Neal a gentle shove in the direction of the headquarters building, "I'll make sure Kel gets to bed."

He smiled up at her, and she felt that same tug on her heart as always.

Neal looked between Kel and Dom one last time, before turning and dashing to his Yuki.

Kel smiled at Tobe, as he took the reins of her mount, Hoshi, as well as the small, sprightly piebald he rode. She shifted to dismount, yet, like Neal, had been in the saddle too long, and missed her footing.

Bracing her self for the impact of ground, she was surprised to find that Dom had caught her. His hands were warm, even through the chain mail shirt she wore. His arms were strong and muscled with hard work. His eyes took on a darker sparkle as he set her carefully on her feet. It was a dangerous spark that made Kel feel hot and shivery.

As Tobe led her mount away, Dom took her by the arm and led her in the same direction Neal had traveled. Tobe called after her,

"Get to bed soon, milady. You look as if you need a bit of a lie down."

Dom grinned at Kel when she yawned. He strategically maneuvered her towards to bedrooms, as opposed to the meeting rooms.

"My lord Raoul will understand why you delayed your greetings. Young Tobe is right. You need a bed, and soon. You're dead on your feet. How long were you riding? A day's journey doesn't usually tire you out so quickly." Concern tinted his voice as Dom took Keladry up a flight of stairs.

"I was up late last night. I wanted to get my reports-" she yawned, and turned a corner, "-finished before I went to sleep. Got up before dawn to practice before we left. Didn't realize how hard I've been pushing myself."

Dom took her down a hallway and opened a door to a suite of rooms. The front was a large sitting/office area, the back a sleeping chamber with two beds. One for herself, the other for Tobe. Dom ushered her into the sleeping quarters, there was a dressing room and privy behind a door on one side. Kel went into the dressing room, and started to undress, then realized that Tobe had taken her packs with Hoshi.

Kel called out to Dom, who had been starting a fire in the cozy hearth.

"Kel, is something wrong?"

He stopped in the doorway when he saw that all she had on was a breast band and loincloth. He blushed and turned away. She blinked sleepily, and then dragged her tunic back on over her head.

"I'm decent, but I let Tobe take my packs with Hoshi to the stables. I know he won't think to come up here until after he's seen to our mounts, and checked the conference rooms."

Dom turned back around, but wouldn't look directly at her. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What? Dom, I'm so blasted tired, if you can't speak up, and speak to me, not the doorway, then you'll have to leave. You're no help to me if you've suddenly gone shy."

"I said I'll go get you one of my nightshirts, if you want it. My rooms are just at the other end of this hall. My lord thought you might be more comfortable here than any where else."

She smiled drowsily, slow to follow the flow of conversation.

"I do feel comfortable here. You always set me at ease."

Dom turned slightly pink, then muttered something about shirts and too much comfort, and left to fetch Kel a nightshirt. Kel shook her head at Dom's silliness.

It wasn't like he had never seen a woman in a state of undress before. It must be the late night and her lack of sleep playing tricks on her mind. It seemed almost as if he liked as more than a friend.

Men are silly, Kel mused, and who knows what goes on in their heads?

She yawned again, gave up waiting, stripped off her sweaty tunic again, then went and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later when Dom let himself back into the room, he found Keladry asleep in her bed. He watched her breathe slowly for a minute before he heard a noise from the other room. Tobe was watching Dom watch Kel.

Suspicion blossomed in the boy's face when he saw his mistress asleep in her underclothes only, and this soldier standing over her with a nightshirt gripped in his hands. Dom nodded solemnly to the boy, then laid out his shirt over the foot her bed. Turning to the boy he said quietly,

"I promised Sir Nealen that I would make sure she got to bed. She didn't have her packs, so I fetched one of my shirts for her."

"My lady has good friends. I hope that you would remain so."

Never before had Dom had such an interesting discussion with an eleven year old boy, especially not one in which the boy was warning him to stay away from his mistress.

Dom bowed to Tobe, and said,

"I wish it to be true as well. Lady Kel is a dear friend, and one best held close to the heart." He glanced at her sleeping form, outlined in shadows from the hearth. "Please tell her I said goodnight, and that I will see her at lunch, I've patrol duty in the morning."

Tobe nodded, and watched Dom start to leave, then called softly,

"Your shirt, Master Dom?"

Dom shook his head, and told the boy,

"Let her keep it, tell her to try and use it."

The door shut softly behind him, and Tobe went to bank the fire.

With his back turned away from her, Tobe didn't see Kel smile in her sleep, and curl into a more comfortable position.


	2. The Morning After

Kel awoke with a start. She'd been having a most peculiar dream. She'd been dreaming that Dom had walked her to her room, looked her head to toe when she'd only been barely clothed, then stood over her when she'd been drowsing in bed.

Sitting up, the covers fell away to reveal her breast band from the day before. As she always made it a point to change before she went to sleep, Kel had to wonder if her dream might have been a foggy recollection of the previous night's events.

She clambered out of bed, and moved to where her packs lay open against one wall. They were empty, but then this was no real surprise. Tobe always made sure her things were ready for her in the morning, regardless of how late they were awake.

Finding the necessary items to clean up with, Kel quickly dressed, reviewing how she felt after a solid day's ride and no sleep the night before.

It was as she was finished putting her soiled clothes into the bag designed to keep dirty and clean separate that she realized that it was much later than she was used to waking up. However, thanks to the afternoon hour, she was no longer tired, but there was an odd feeling inside her. One that she hadn't encountered for a long time.

"But it can't be that," Kel muttered to herself on the way to the conference rooms, "It just can't. It would be too difficult, besides what if -"

"Talking to yourself, Lady Knight? It always the quiet, pretty ones who go mad first." Dom's teasing lilt sounded from the doorway through which Kel was about to travel.

She smiled at him, then said, "Quiet, maybe, but pretty? I think you've been hitting the bottle a little too early in the day if you think I'm pretty."

Dom frowned, "Now don't say that. You're not classically beautiful, you're too tall for that, but you have a good bone structure, and a natural grace that a lot of noble ladies would love to have."

"I doubt that a man who might come a-courting would care how graceful I am, Dom. This is a ridiculous conversation. Nobody here thinks I'm pretty or even cares, so long as I can keep up my duties."

"I think you are very pretty." Dom said in a quiet voice.

Kel blinked. She was unaccustomed to this type of flattery. It made her squirm inside, and the funny feeling increased.

"Thank you." It was the only thing that Kel could manage through the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. She could feel herself blushing slightly as she and Dom stared at each other. Steps coming down the hall in a hurry broke her gaze from his. Turning, Kel found a heavily breathing Tobe watching them with an air of suspicion and confusion. He turned fully to Dom, raised one eyebrow, and then looked back at Kel.

"Milady, did you sleep well?" Tobe voice was laid with concern.

Kel smiled at the boy, so much like a mother hen to her.

"Yes, I slept very well. In fact, I just woke up not too long ago. I was going to see if Lord Raoul was in here." Kel indicated the doorway in which Dom was standing. He stepped back into the room, bowing and sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture.

"Then, milady, please don't allow me to hinder your process. I fear, though, that your search of this room will be fruitless."

Kel laughed at Dom, his suddenly solicitous nature bringing a slight frown to Tobe face. Kel stepped over the threshold, took a quick look around, and then turned to Dom once more.

"I do believe, kind Sir, that you are indeed correct. Unfulfilled though may my traverse be, however, I shan't give up. I shall persevere. I will continue my search, and vanquish all who stand in my way!"

Applause erupted from the doorway. Raoul, Buri, Neal, and Yukimi were clapping wildly as if they were watching a Player on stage. A small, embarrassed smile spread across Kel's face at the sight of her friends' antics. Dom laughed along with the group, while Tobe smiled at Kel in a bemused sort of way. Kel propped her hands on her hips.

"Ah, I am in this grand place for naught a day, and already I am to be the laughingstock?" She questioned humor in every word. She joined in with the mild remnants of laughter, and then jumped when she heard a familiar voice cry,

"Lady Keladry!"

Lalasa, Kel's former maid, now a respected seamstress with a shop of her own, ran into the room, and threw her arms around Kel in a hug. Kel laughed again, and returned her friend's affectionate embrace.

"Lalasa, you seem to be keeping yourself well. How are things at the shop?"

"Lady Kel, things are positively wonderful, and I have hired two girls to watch over things for me while I am here."

Kel separated herself from Lalasa, and motioned everyone to enter and be seated. Kel turned back to Lalasa while everyone else was finding seats.

"That reminds me, are you here for the celebration? It seems like an awful long journey, even to see me."

Lalasa laughed, and sat next to Kel, with an open chair on her other side, as if waiting for someone. Kel noticed the strange behavior, especially when the rest of their group skirted around the same chair.

"Truth be told, Lady Kel, it's not just you I've come to see. I am working on Lady Yuki's gown, and I am visiting -" her words were stopped by the arrival of another of Kel's friends. Owen of Jesslaw had always found bandit hunting to be "jolly", and after receiving his shield, returned to the north to where they were still cleaning up Scanran raiders left and right. He smiled broadly at Kel, then came and sat next to Lalasa. He took Lalasa's hand and kissed it lightly, causing Kel to frown in confusion. Normally, Lalasa would flinch at a man's touch, even that of Neal, who was a Healer. Yet here was the self-same Lalasa, having her hand kissed by Owen, and not recoiling at all. In fact, Kel was amused to see, Lalasa seemed very much to enjoy Owen's greeting, and went so far as to pinken slightly. It all clicked together when she realized that only she, Neal, and Tobe seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Kel watched her traveling companions for any sign of distress at Lalasa and Owen's new found relationship. Neal blinked once, shrugged, then turned to talk quietly with Yuki once more. Tobe didn't seem to realize what a big step this was for Lalasa. He just imitated Neal. As Kel's eyes swept across the room, she met Dom's gaze. He was watching her with the same dark sparkle in his eyes as the night before. When someone coughed, Kel looked away, blushing slightly.

"Now, Kel, am I to assume that you have many reports for me?" Raoul asked cordially.

"Yes sir, I have them all completed and ready to be turned in. I'll just go and get them." She made to stand, but was motioned to return to her seat.

"No rush, all is well?"

"Yes sir," Kel replied, sitting back down, "Everything is running smoothly as ever at New Hope. Quite honestly, I couldn't ask for a more peaceful village."

Raoul smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Now, as for our upcoming celebrations, I'm sure you have not previously been informed of your duties."

"My duties, sir?" Kel frowned slightly at the look on her former knight-master's face. It had that air of innocence that made her think he had some devious thought going through his head.

"Yes, Lady Knight, your duties." He nodded once, and tossed an amused glance to Buri.

Kel sat up straighter in her chair.

"I assumed I would be asked to help with the watch and guard, sir. I never realized you had special duties set aside for me."

Buri and Yuki started to chuckle, Neal joining in after a moment or two. This was not looking good, she thought, whatever they are so happy about cannot be a good thing. Not with the way they're looking at me.

"Oh yes, a very special duty is being placed upon you. And I expect you to uphold it as you would any other assignment." Raoul stared at her with the glint in his eyes that meant trouble if she didn't. Not that she was afraid of him, she'd spent far too long with him to be truly afraid of him, but that glint was another matter. It never did bode well for those who ignored that glint.

"Of course sir, I wouldn't think of shirking."

"Good," Raoul nodded again, then said, "You are going to be the bridesmaid in the wedding ceremonies next week."

Kel stared at him, shocked, surprised, and flattered. Her friends laughed at the expression on her face.

"Why me?" It was the only thought she could comprehend.

"Because it was you who introduced Neal and I," This from Yukimi, who had gathered enough composure to speak clearly. Buri was the next.

"And if you hadn't convinced Raoul to invite me to his family's house for dinner that one night, we probably wouldn't be together now."

"You were the logical choice, especially for the joint wedding." Neal looked at her with amusement.

"I don't have anything to wear." It seemed silly as soon as it left her mouth, but it was out, and Kel couldn't take it back. She flushed slightly as her friends laughed again.

"Lady Kel," Lalasa giggled, "Why do you think I found someone else to watch the shop? I'm here, not only for the brides' dresses, but yours as well."

Dom straightened at that comment.

"Lady Keladry, in a dress? Now that's something I have never seen."

Owen and Neal laughed.

"Kel used to wear a dress to supper every night," Owen explained, "I think it was to remind us that she was a girl. Not that any of us could forget. She kept doing things, like stopping the bullying and hazing of the pages, and being a teaching assistant to Master Oakbridge, who taught deportment."

Neal nodded gravely in agreement.

"I remember the first fight she ever got into, she was in a dress." He looked at her, amusement in his eyes, "Not one of your brightest moments I'll give you that."

Kel chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't go filling Dom's head with your nonsense. True, I haven't worn a dress in ages, but where's the practicality of that when you're at war? It won't do to have to hike up your skirt, in order to bludgeon somebody with a glaive or sword."  
"Oh yes, and imagine trying to get the blood out of fine silk." Lalasa joked, causing more laughter to ensue. They spent a good hour discussing wedding plans and being generally light-hearted. Even so, after all that had transpired, Kel left the conference room with the beginnings of a headache.

"Too much talk of wedding paraphernalia?" Dom had caught up to her, on her way back to her rooms.

She laughed softly, and replied.

"I suppose so; I guess I never realized how much was entailed with getting married."

Dom laughed, then said,

"At least you escaped having to hear about it all week. Buri and Yuki arrived four days before you did, Lalasa one after them. Just imagine what a bear Lord Raoul was before his beloved got here."

Kel smiled, knowing exactly what Raoul was like when he was away from Buri for too long.

They arrived outside her doorway. Dom stopped her before she turned to go inside. He looked at her with a sudden and exciting seriousness.

"Kel," he started, and then stopped.

He looked down at her with such endearing confusion, and uncertainty, that Kel took the decision out of his hands, and leaned up to his kiss his lips. A sweet rushing feeling filled her veins, and the funny feeling in her stomach increased, as he swept her close to him. She could feel his heart beating a tempest against her own, rapidly racing heart. This was new to her. She'd never had this surge of feeling quite like this before. All too soon, Dom shifted backwards, pulling away slightly, and looking into her lust-fogged gaze.

"Keladry, I-"

Hurried footsteps down the hall brought their attention to the young boy who arrived quickly at their side. Tobe looked sharply at Dom, and took Kel's hand away from Dom's shoulder where it had come to rest.

"Milady, Lord Raoul would like to see your reports now. I thought maybe you had gone for a ride, but our mounts were still in the stable. What are you up to?"

Dom took a full step back, putting air space between them. She shivered at the sudden loss of his body heat against her. Tobe tugged lightly on Kel's arm, and pushed her into her room. He closed the door behind her, leaving her, alone, on the opposite side of where she wanted to be.


	3. Girl Talk

Tobe glared up at Dom reproachfully. Dom swallowed, not really afraid, but wary of the boy. He'd never met such a fierce protector before. Tobe had the heart of a warrior, the strength of solid wall, and the protective instincts of a mother bear. Especially for his mistress. Dom could see he wasn't going to get off easy, not after he was sure Tobe had seen him kissing Kel. Life could be worse, but it certainly could be easier.

"I thought you were going to stay as milady's friend, Master Dom. What were you doing?"

Dom inwardly sighed. There was no point in trying to lie his way out this; he had a feeling that Tobe would only accept the truth.

"I was kissing Lady Keladry. I'm sorry if you felt that I was going against what I said last night, but Kel and I are very good friends."  
Tobe sneered.

"So I saw." So Dom had been right, Tobe had seen them together.

"I would like nothing better than to be an even better friend. I like Keladry. She's a wonderful person, kind, and thoughtful, and too good of a swordswoman to be messed around with. I don't want to hurt her, and I have no intention of doing so, if that is your worry."

Skepticism filled Tobe's face. Dom felt as if he was being scanned for lies, and ulterior motives.

"Milady needs a chaperone, not a lover." Tobe's random candor startled Dom into silence. He'd never thought that Tobe was overly reclusive, but neither did he realize how straight-forward he could be. Dom bowed to Tobe, and told the boy.

"I beg your pardon, Master Tobe, but I do believe that is for the Lady Knight to decide, not either of us." Dom turned smartly on his heel, then walked off down the corridor.

Tobe took a deep breath, then stepped inside the room that he'd pushed his mistress in.

The Next Day

Keladry was going to have a fit. She was going to scream. She could not believe that insufferable man! All she did was kiss him once, and he runs scared, as if she was a mother with a noble daughter to marry off! She huffed at the indescribable humiliation she felt. Unfortunately for her, she was being fitted for her bridesmaid gown, and got stuck with a pin when she fidgeted. Lalasa glanced up from the hem she was pinning.

"Milady, you know how to stand still for a fitting. What is the matter? You been jumpy and irritable all day." She sat back on her heels, and waited for an explanation. Kel looked down at her former maid, and knew that she could confide in her, without the fear of having Lalasa laugh at her foolishness.

"I am irritated," Kel began, unsure of how to approach the subject, "I'm very upset with someone."

Lalasa chuckled darkly, then said,

"Man troubles."

Kel looked at her friend, surprised.

"How did you know?"

This time, Lalasa laughed outright.

"Milady, we've all gone through them. It's that Domitan, isn't it? Oh don't look so shocked," She smiled, for Kel had looked as if she'd swallowed a fish whole, "We've all seen the way you two look at each other from across the conference room. Then yesterday, when you wandered off, he quickly excused himself. To follow you we all assumed. When we joked about love blossoming in the funniest of places, that young Tobe of yours hurried off like he had a Stormwing on his heels."

Kel couldn't believe her ears. If all this were true, why was Dom now making excuses not to be in the same room as her, and avoiding her gaze when he couldn't get out of being there. She was so confused, and it must have shown, because Lalasa chuckled again.

"I kissed him," Kel told her, "Last night, after we left the conference room. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. Why is he avoiding me now?"

Now Lalasa looked puzzled too. She seemed to ponder it a moment, then asked,

"What happened after you kissed?"

"Tobe came around the corner. I think he might have seen us, but I don't know for sure. He was acting very odd though. He sort of glared at Dom, and pushed me into my room with a word about Lord Raoul needing my reports. I didn't give it much thought, though, Tobe is always mothering me."

Lalasa thought it over for a minute, then stood up to look directly at Kel.

"If you ask me, it seems as if young Master Tobe has got it into his head to protect you from all would-be heartache."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he loves you. Lady Kel, think this through. You rescued him from a harsh life, you gave him a place, and responsibilities. I'll wager he feels that he owes you something more than just what you expect him to give you. My guess is that he has somehow discouraged Master Domitan from coming to court you."

Kel goggled at her friend, who calmly resumed her place and pinning. Could that be true? Could the reason that Dom wouldn't come near her anymore be because Tobe had warned him away? Well, she would not stand for that. Tobe was very sweet to think he needed to protect her, but Kel would set him straight about that. There was no need to protect her from Dom, especially since she wanted him to be near her. She got all fluttery just remembering their kiss, and she was hoping that she could kiss him again. She had never felt this sort of reckless, caution-to-the-wind feeling when she was kissing Cleon. Somehow Dom managed to draw these things out from deep inside her. But how? Could it be that she was falling in love with him? Kel shook her head at that notion. Surely it couldn't be. Yes, she had spent many a day riding with him, fighting beside him, and laughing about things because of him. Yes, she knew he was an honorable man, who would uphold his duties to the very best of his abilities. But was it love that she was feeling, or just a very intense form of lust? Kel felt another headache coming on, and was glad when Lalasa declared that she was done with the fitting. Kel was happy that she had talked to Lalasa about this, but now she was even more confused than before. At least she had a plan of action. She would lie down until the worst of this headache passed, and then she would find Tobe and have a good, long talk with him.


	4. A Fair Lady's Hand

She couldn't find him. He wasn't in the stables, their rooms, or any of the meeting rooms. He wasn't anywhere to be found in the courtyard, the mess hall, or the storage areas. The only place she hadn't searched was the men's latrines, and bath house, and that was because, Lady Knight or no, she wasn't allowed inside them. Kel muttered to herself as she waited by the door. She'd come across Neal, and had asked him to go inside and look for Tobe. As she was waiting, Owen walked past her. She was sitting in the shade off to one side, and seemed to take him by surprise when she stepped out of the shadows. He grinned broadly.

"Kel, what are you doing skulking by the men's baths? Hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain soldier friend?" He joyfully teased.

"Looking for my boy. You haven't seen Tobe by any chance, have you?" She ignored his comment about Dom.

Owen tipped his head to one side, as if deep in thought. He smiled even wider.

"Tobe? He wouldn't happen to be that charming little waif who is currently instructing our young Master Domitan in the art of combat, would he?"

Kel started when she heard the intrigued tone Owen used.

"He's what?" Kel asked slowly, to be sure she had heard correctly. "Tobe is fighting with Dom?"

Owen chuckled lightly, "Indeed, he's right winning at this point too. Of course, Dom isn't really doing much but blocking and defending, but I'd say Tobe is wearing him down."

Neal came out of the bath house.

"I didn't see him in there Kel, I'm sorry."

Owen looked at Neal, amazed.

"You didn't tell her? I thought you would have told her as soon as you knew."

Neal flushed slightly when Kel turned an accusatory glare at him.

"I do believe it slipped my mind. However, now it seems that it has not slipped yours, and you told her. I suppose you explained why, as well?"

Keladry sharpened her gaze on her friends, and without another word headed off to the practice courts. She realized that Neal and Owen were following her, and that Neal was saying something, but she didn't stop to hear what it might be. Tobe was sparring with Dom when she reached the arena where they were. A crowd was quickly gathering, and many of the soldiers were wagering on the outcome of the match.

Kel turned to Neal and demanded,

"You mentioned a reason for this nonsense. What is it?"

Neal cleared his throat, then glanced at Owen. Owen smiled, and gestured to the fighting pair.

"'Tis a duel, for the lady fair's hand. One fights to have it, the other fights to guard it always. I fear that one will be heartbroken in the outcome." Owen laughed. "But it makes for jolly entertainment!"

Kel looked again at the two in the arena. She could see the humor, as Tobe was easily half Dom's size and at least that in age. Dom seemed to tower over his opponent, but not in a threatening manner. He merely stood still, and blocked each attack Tobe threw at him. Hand to hand combat had been a necessity to teach to the young boy, and a part of Dom's training. It was remarkable how easily Tobe seemed to fit in with this crowd. But the fact that he was dueling with someone over her was another kettle of fish!

Kel leaped over the fence, and strode toward the pair.

"Kel!" Neal shouted at her. "Come back here!" She merely waved at him, and continued on. When she reached the wrestling pair, she threw up one hand to stop them.

Unfortunately she did so, just as Tobe was coming in for a decent punch. He missed his mark, and instead of hitting Dom, his fist landed on the side of Kel's face. Everyone froze. Dom stepped back to see more clearly what had happened. Tobe fell to his knees.

Kel stood still, shocked, but not really hurt. Upset, but not angry. She looked down at Tobe blankly for a moment, then pulled him to his feet.

"Don't fight with the soldiers," she told him calmly, "Someone could get hurt."

Then she turned and walked away. Neal tried to follow her, but she waved him off. Owen started to say something, but seemed to change his mind, and closed his mouth again. Kel didn't even stop to turn around and look behind her. She just kept walking. If she had, she would have seen Tobe's eyes fill with tears, before he dashed off in the direction of the stables. She would have seen Dom watch her as she walked around the opening in the fence line. She would have seen he and Neal following her. But she never turned, she never looked, she just kept walking until she got to her rooms, where she sat on her bed, and stared at the floor.

Neal stepped inside and closed the door on Dom. Dom swore, but could take the hint, and went to the stables instead. He found Tobe huddled in the corner of Hoshi's stall, tears on his face, and in his eyes. Dom patted the serene horse for a minute, then crouched down next to the boy.

"Come now lad, what's this?" Dom asked gently, in the same way his father used to.

Tobe looked up at him, anguish and despair searing his face with emotion.

"Didn't you see? Or have you become blind? I hit her Ladyship! I swung my fist, and bruised her face." He buried his in his hands, and sobbed quietly. Dom rested his hand reassuringly on the boy's shoulder.

"It was an accident, Tobe. Kel will understand that. Neal is taking care of it as we speak. She's in capable hands, and she's a sensible woman. She knows how much you love her, and that you would never do anything to purposely hurt her."

Tobe looked up at Dom.

"Milady chose well, Master Dom. She knows what she wants, and I came in the way of that. She has been miserable this last day. I never saw her smile once, except when you walked in a room. But then that smile would quickly die, when you ignored her. I am to blame for that. And now, in my stupidity, I challenged you, for the right to court Lady Kel. I was foolish, and the outcome was dreadful. I not only killed her smiles, but I hit her as well. She will not want me to come back into her service." Tobe drew a deep breath that hiccupped with tears.

"You did what you felt was right, Tobe. I wouldn't fault a man for protecting his own, or for upholding the honor of a lady. I sincerely doubt that Lady Kel would. The only foolishness you are displaying is this now. There is no real worry as to your position with Kel, she loves you as much as you love her. I must admit, I am jealous. To be held in such high regard by her would be lovely, but to be loved by Keladry, now that would be the world to me."

Tobe smiled tremulously at Dom.

"I suppose I was jealous of you, Master Dom. Milady practically sighs whenever you are near her, and I know that you will bring her great happiness. I was afraid though," Tobe glanced back down. "I was afraid that if you and Lady Kel were to love and wed, that I would no longer be needed. She would have a proper maid, a lady to wait on her. She wouldn't need me any longer."

Dom smiled down at the boy, who showed so much wisdom beyond his years.

"I don't think Keladry could ever replace you, Master Tobe. You are invaluable. And you have an excellent right cross."

Tobe smiled up at Dom for real. Dom stood and extended his hand to the boy. Tobe allowed himself to be pulled to his feet for the second time that day.

"Master Dom," Tobe said softly, unsure, "You do love Lady Kel, don't you?"

Dom looked down into the boy's face, and took a deep breath.

"Aye, I do. Very much, in fact. I have for a while now, but I fear that she does not return my feelings to the same breadth and manner."

Tobe watched Dom for an inscrutable second, then nodded.

"Then you have my blessing, and, if you need it, my help."


	5. Dinner Surprise

In Kel's Room

"That was fair foolish of you," Neal said as he kneeled in front of Kel to inspect the damage. "You should know better than to come between two men in a brawl. Hasn't all of that training under The Stump taught you anything?"

Kel looked into Neal's face, one that was so much like Dom's, but different. He and Dom were so close, Kel didn't know if she should tell him of the realization that had hit her along with Tobe's fist.

"Kel?" Neal asked concerned, "Now I know something's wrong. Normally you would ramble on about duty, or some such thing. But complete silence? Are you sure he only got the side of your face?"

Kel smiled slightly, and leaned back against the wall. Neal's hand glowed with a sparkling green fire that was his Gift, and touched it to her face gently. Instantly, the pain she hadn't known she felt evaporated, and she could feel the swelling go down.

Neal inspected his handy work.

_He is one of my best friends_, Kel thought while Neal muttered about misplaced weight, and blaming the society for the corruption of the youth. _I can tell him anything_.

"Neal, I want to tell you something." Kel's serious tone made Neal cease his endless ranting.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling any discomfort? Do you have a headache?" Ever the healer, Neal placed a hand against Kel's forehead, as if checking for a fever. Kel laughed a little, and pushed his hand away.

"No, you know you're a good healer. I'm not having any adverse reactions."

Neal smiled a bit, then asked jokingly,

"Are you sure? You might need to see someone better than I."

This time Kel laughed out right.

"Now you're just fishing for a compliment."

Neal laughed and agreed.

"True, but you must admit, I am fairly wonderful." He gazed at her keenly, "Or are you too smitten with my cousin to see that?"

Kel smiled, and said,

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She drew a deep breath.

"I think I'm in love with Dom." She sat very still while watching Neal's face for any sign of reaction. It came in a form of a hand pressed to his heart, and a startled gasp.

"No! You? Our dear un-romantic Lady Knight? Thee of little poetry and song, whom teased me mercilessly for being silly about 'all that love nonsense'."

Kel grinned, and shook her head.

"All right, Neal, I get the idea."

"Thou, our beloved Yamani Lump? You, who shows no pain nor pleasure, no fear or fancy? It cannot be! Love does not come to those who do not believe! It's simply too fantastical! Too silly, and nonsensical!"

Kel laughed again at her friends' antics.

"Neal, I understand, you're not surprised, all right."

Neal shook his head, and grasped Kel's hand firmly between his own.

"No, my fair lady, you do not understand. I'm not in surprise, but complete disbelief!"

Kel pulled her hand free, and stood to pace. Neal watched her with eyes full of mirth.

"That's just it, I'm in the same place. I can hardly believe it myself! Neal," she stopped in front of him and turned, "How do I let him know? How do I know if he feels the same way?"

Neal grew more serious, then answered.

"Love makes some things more difficult, Kel. Are you sure you want him to know? As soon as he does, you know my cousin, he'll want to marry you. Are you ready to give up your life as a fighter, and become a housewife?"

Kel looked incredulously at her friend. Was he kidding? Of all her friends, she figured he would understand best that a woman did not have to give up her shield to get married. She told him as much.

"What of Lady Alanna? You traveled with her for four years as her squire. You know she did no such thing. She kept her land and titles, and married the Baron. She has children, a husband and a home, but she also has a duty to the Crown and the kingdom of Tortall. You know as well as I do, that I would go inactive about as soon as Owen would stop thinking bandit clean-up is jolly. No, Neal, I would simply finish what I needed to do now, and then become a regular Knight, with a family, and responsibilities all the same. I do not have to settle for one or the other, when I can easily manage both."

Neal smiled.

"So, you have been thinking about a future with Domitan, then? I wondered, of course, especially after that first night here."

Kel looked at him quizzically.

"I saw the way you looked at him. It was as if you were coming home. I know that look, I've worn it myself many times. Every time I see my precious Yuki. And I saw the way he watches you. Kel, if you want to know how Dom feel about you, look into his eyes one of these days. That should tell you all you need to know and then some."

Neal stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But, there now, you are wearing yourself out, and you need to rest. I've never seen anyone become so tired, so quickly after a healing. And this pacing of yours is sure to wear you out more."

Kel smiled up at Neal, and gave him a hug.

"You're such a wonderful friend, Nealen of Queenscove. I don't know what I would do without you."

Neal laughed and hugged her back, before releasing her, and stepping toward the door.

"Probably have a lot more bruises. Sleep well, Lady Kel."

Kel sat on the bed, and watched as her best friend left the room. Regardless of what Neal might say, Keladry was not very tired. She stood up and walked to the door. Quietly she opened it and looked out into the hall. Neal wasn't anywhere to be seen, so she closed the door, locked it and went to her dressing room to change for dinner.

She struggled fruitlessly for a few moments, then gathering up her clothes, went to find the one person who could help.


End file.
